darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Companion Animals
The Companion Animals were an experiment by the Elements, conducted over a very short time in relation to their infinite existence. These were animals selected at random to be granted access to the Elements' power in order to aid the Elemental Hosts. The experiment did not go as well as intended, and they ended up scrapping the project. They allowed those still alive to hold their powers until their eventual death, but ceased granting new rights. Arminus= |birthPlace = |birthDay = |deathPlace = |status = Deceased|master = Rezel|element = |roleplayer = NotanUser|activity = Deceased|part = VIII}} |-|Arrow= Arrow was a twelve week old male wolf pup granted the fire element. *Protective against people he trusts because he's had influences from his pack before he left *Easily lured into anything because he's not too smart, and also very curious *Weak because he has not been trained like other wolves. (Note: He doesn't act like a wolf unless told (e.g. hunting, etc.) |-|Axel= |-|Buddy= |-|Kaaras= Kaaras was a controller of Wind (as a companion.) Appearance Kaaras was a Golden lion with a black streak going down his back, and black outer -ring on his mane. Most of time his mane was moving, as if a slight breeze is blowing on it. Personality Kaaras was a loyal companion. Mostly friendly, but took orders only from his master, Rezel Thorzin. Strengths Kaaras was a strong and thoughtful lion. He would do everything he could to defend his comrades, and could think of several ways out of a situation Weaknesses Kaaras had a lot of courage, and would throw himself into to battle if it meant protecting a comrade, mainly his master. Also, his fur could be easily noticed, depending on his surroundings. Powers Kaaras was able to unlock the same abilities as his master, but with lesser power. He could only cause the wind to go or stop, and remove gasses around him during his time hosting thew element, but did not have time to learn how to control these abilities before his death.. |-|Lance= Lance was a Death companion. |-|Lickjuice= Lickjuice ''' was a companion animal to Lexi Austin in Darkening Stars. As such, he was able to control the element of Water, but to a lesser degree than her. Appearance Lickjuice, like all German Shepherds, had a long brown and black coat of fur |-|Midnight= Midnight was a controller of Death (as a companion.) Appearance Midnight was a black cat with icy blue eyes. When relaxed, a black smoke wisp would follow behind him at most times. Personality Midnight was a mysterious and dark companion. He was obedient only to his master, Dark Harss. Strengths Midnight was very fast, and exceptionally strong, even for a cat. He was also very smart and would always like to stay one step ahead of his foes. Weaknesses Midnight would always go the extra step to defend his and/or his master's honor. If you wanted to fight him, this is the way to provoke him. Also, if you wanted to track him, a strong sense of smell could detect his black smoke. Powers Midnight received the same powers as Dark Harss, but to a lesser degree. The only power Midnight was able to acquire before he died was not feeling pain for a short while though. |-|Pandora= Pandora was a five year old Maine Coon. She was Hugh's companion, and had some control over Time. Personality Pandora liked to be a part of what was going on, although she tried her best with not getting too much involved. Likewise, if she got too much attention she would try to either sneak off, or look for protection. She wasn't shy, although sometimes she preferred observing things rather than joining. She tended to be a bit clumsy at times, but other than that she had a rather graceful gait. Relationships She was Hugh's companion, and very loyal towards him. She liked being around him, and would do her best to help him and/or cheer him up if needed. |-|Rasmus= |-|Scarlet= Scarlet was abandoned as a young wolf pup and never knew much about her family exept her so called 'Last name.' She never used her natural instincts much and is against killing. She never really killed anything either. She survived in the wild by eating the left overs of other packs so she would never have to kill. She can also relate a little more to humans than other animals can because she would normally stay near the outskirts of a town. That would have cause some problems like the people arround the area being shocked and trying to attack her. One of her deepest desires is to be treated like a normallly and not hated for being a wolf... She may not understand allot about people and just the basics but she does her best to try. Friends '''Fionn'- Best and one of the only friends in the group. Though she may not be very close to him as a friend. She shows concern to him since he is one of the few people who understand what she says and talk to her Momo- Another one of her only friends in her group. Like Fionn,She is one of the only people who can talk to her,Or atleast talk inside her head. |-|Scryctus= Scryctus was Force's companion. He was a average sized and aged raven. Played by That Bloncherer Jerk, he'd been soon lost to let Blonch become the Lightning Elemental. |-|SFX= SFX 'is the companion for the Mind bearers. Appearance SFX is a white tiger. He has green eyes. He has an emerald on his tail, given by his past owner, Chira. Personality SFX is a kind tiger hoping for the best. He would always hide from people because... he is a white tiger. He shows a kind attitude to Chira. To Momo, he shows a rather(not rather actually, completely) rude personality, even if he does want her to be safe. He is actually concerned for her well-being. He acts arrogant and self-proclaimed. It is proven that SFX is a pervert. Relationships Momo Tweedsley She is SFX's current owner. He acts rude towards her a little, especially if she disobeys him, despite him being the companion. Even if he is rude, he still protects her as priority. He also teases her sometimes, calling her timid and adorable. Her first meet with her was tackling her down. He loves taking her stuff, and he runs with it. This is one of the reasons why Momo doesn't really like him much. Even if he bullies her, he secretly has concerns for her. He said that if he was human, he would date her. He has a crush on her, as a human or companion. Even with his rude image, he continues his will to protect her. Chira Tweedsley SFX's past owner. Unlike Momo, he is more kind to Chira. He obeys her and follows her opinions, especially when she says that Sub is horrible at singing. Liam Jordan Momo told Liam/One-eye about SFX. He first thought Liam was Momo's "masked" boyfriend. He is also aware that One-eye sometimes make Momo stay away from him. He fought with him at their first meet, because Liam kicked him off after tackling Momo. He is also aware of their feelings and enjoys ruining moments. This can show SFX's antagonistic attitude. As of the moment, Liam and SFX hates eachother, to the extent that Liam calls SFX a ''thing ''and mentions him with ''it, while SFX calling him a masked runt. He is SFX's prime rival in almost anything. Trivia * His name is based off SFX which stands for "Sound Effects". * Aside from the fact that he is a protagonist, his actions are that of an antagonist. * SFX most favorite stuff to steal from Momo is her clothes. * SFX is a pervert. * His fave food is meat, any kinds of meat. |-|Tricka= |-|Vulcan= |-|Zeus= Zeus was a red doberman that was the companion host for the metal element. Category:Elementals Category:Groups